Paraíso
by arianne namikaze
Summary: One-shot, Songfic.BL. Yaoi. Spideypool. La vida de un superhéroe no es fácil, pero en ella existen aquellos momentos perfectos, por mas extraños que sean, pues no hay nada como estar con la persona que se ama...


**Paraíso**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de SPIDER-MAN y DEADPOOL no son míos, pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, Disney y otro montón de gente. La canción PARAÍSO, pertenece a Dvicio.

 **Advertencias** : Este en un one-shot, songfic **YAOI, BL, H/H, ¡ _Sí no te gusta, no lo leas!_** Mi primer Spideypool y mi primera incursión al universo de los cómics, dibujos animados y películas de Marvel. **_¡Ten cuidado!_** Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

 **Aclaraciones** : Dentro de un universo donde existe el Stony, Civil War nunca paso (se me rompe el corazón con esa película T.T), y de alguna manera Tony y Steve son los padres de Peter.

[Voz 1 o blanca]

{Voz 2 o amarilla}

 _Pensamientos de Wade_

 _[{Los tres hablan juntos}]_

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic Spideypool, WadeWilson/PeterParker, Superhéroe AU o cualquier de los multiversos que se encaje en esta historia (si existe, avísenme ;D) con mención a la Superfamily.

 **Resumen** : One-shot, Songfic. Spideypool. La vida de un superhéroe no es fácil, pero en ella existen aquellos momentos perfectos, por mas extraños que sean, pues no hay nada como estar con la persona que se ama...

* * *

 **Paraíso**

 _Tu padre no me quiere ni un minuto al mes_

 _Tu madre te prohíbe la palabra Andrés_

 _No hay flores para ella o vino para él_

 _Y no hay cara que ponga que le siente bien_

\- Baby boy. - lo llama Deadpool, al encontrar a Peter en el parque cerca de la Torre.

\- Wade. - le saluda Peter desde el banco, sonriendo y ofreciéndole un hot-dog.

[Me siento mal, es demasiado bueno para nosotros]

{Vieron esa sonrisa, Petey es lo mejor del mundo, deberíamos encerrarlo en nuestra casa}

[¡Apoyo! Podríamos tener sexo con él siempre. Aunque llamar a nuestra morada "casa" es una exageración]

 _¿No parece triste?_

[Claro que esta triste. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin follar?]

{Idiota}

\- ¿Que pasa, arañita? - pregunta Wade, sentándose al lado de Peter.

\- Discutí con Pops. - cuenta, mirando a los transeúntes del parque. - Papá está hecho una fiera.

[Grrr, eso le gustara al Capitán ¿no?]

{Yo creo que sí, grrr}

 _¡Cállense!_

\- ¿Has hablado de nosotros? - pregunta Wade, con la boca llena de hot-dog.

\- No hables con la boca llena, Wade. - lo regaña Peter, limpiando la salsa que manchaba los labios del anti-héroe.

{Ha funcionado, esta sonriendo}

[No lo hizo adrede, lo sabes. Es un cerdo comiendo}

\- Sí. - suspira Peter al levantarse, para arrojar la servilleta llena de ketchup al basurero.

[Ese tipo de suspiro no es bueno]

{¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!}

\- No les gusto la noticia ¿Eh? - afirma Wade, posando las manos sobre la cadera de Peter, cuando este se paró frente suyo.

\- No. - murmuró, metiendo sus manos dentro de la capucha de la sudadera de Wilson, acariciando sus marcadas mejillas.

[Eso se siente tan bien]

{Las manos de Peter son tan suaves cuando nos toca}

 _Sí._

\- ¿Nada de cena con los suegros este viernes, entonces? - pregunta un esperanzado Wade W. Wilson.

\- No. - ríe Peter, pellizcando su mejilla por verse tan feliz.

{Ufff… Bien, aún no estábamos preparados para conocer al Capitán}

[Estoy seguro que el Capitán tampoco quiere conocernos]

\- Mi baby boy me maltrata. - dramatiza Wade. - ¿Debería denunciarte por violencia doméstica? - se pregunta, consiguiendo sacar una carcajada de Peter.

 _Cuando ríe es tan bonito._

[Algún día conseguiremos tener sexo SM con Peter]

{Ese comentario no tuvo ningún sentido}

[¡Claro que sí!]

{¡No!}

[¡Sí!]

{¡No!}

[¡Sí!]

{¡No!}

[¡No!]

{¡Sí!}

[¡Ja! Gané]

 _¡Cállense!_

\- ¿Wade? - lo llama Peter con preocupación. - ¿Las voces te molestan de nuevo? - cuestiona, pasando sus manos por la frente de su pareja.

\- Solo están siendo un dolor en el culo, como siempre. - murmura, ignorando las voces en su cabeza.

[Ya quisiera yo, darle dolor en el culo a Petey]

{Guarro}

\- ¿Qué te parece si después de mi ronda del viernes, vamos al cine? - pregunta Peter.

\- ¡Sí! Van a poner "De vuelta al futuro". - habla con ilusión Wade.

[Meterle mano a Petey en la oscuridad]

{Me apunto}

 _¡Yo también!_

 _Hay algo que no sabe, déjeme explicar_

 _Cuanto más le prohíba, más le va a gustar_

 _Y cambien esa cara de perro al pasar_

 _Me voy volando con su hija a otro lugar_

\- No, Peter no vas a salir hoy. - prohíbe Tony a su único hijo.

\- Papá, soy Spiderman, tengo un trabajo que hacer. - contradice Peter, dirigiéndose a la salida de la Torre, sin dirigir la mirada en dirección de sus padres, sentados en el sofá del salón.

\- ¿Crees que no se, que luego de la vigilancia iras a ver al mercenario? - cuestiona con mordacidad el Sr. Stark. - Sabes muy bien que no es una persona con la cual puedes mantener una relación, Peter.

\- Papá, Wade ha cambiado. Ya no contravive a las personas, entre otras cosas. - rebate Peter, parándose frente a la puerta del ascensor, para observar a sus padres.

\- ¡¿Qué ha cambiado?! - levanta la voz Tony. - Es un mercenario con un grave desorden mental. Steve, ayúdame. - pide Tony a su marido.

\- Tony, tranquilízate. - habla Steve, dando unas palmaditas al muslo de su pareja. - Peter, hijo, estamos preocupados, Deadpool no es el tipo de persona con la cual nos gustaría que te relacionaras. Es inestable y eso solo lo hace más peligroso de lo que ya es.

\- Ahora esta mejor. - lo defiende Peter. - Si dejan que visite la Torre, lo sabrán. - habla en tono acusador.

\- Peter, no es seguro que tenga acceso a la Torre… - comienza Steve.

\- Pues, entonces no reclamen que salga con él por la ciudad. - termina la conversación el menor, entrando al ascensor.

 _Mi paraíso_

 _Es tu paraíso_

 _Es el paraíso_

 _Donde todo lo hago contigo_

 _Mi paraíso_

 _Es tu paraíso_

 _En el paraíso_

 _No hay nada como estar contigo_

\- ¡Vamos Spidey! ¡Patea sus traseros! - lo anima Wade desde el tejado.

[¿Han visto como el traje marca en ese delicioso culo?]

{Qué cuerpo tiene nuestro Spideyboy}

[El mejor, ¿recuerdan lo flexible que es?]

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

\- ¡Deadpool! - lo llama Spiderman, colgando de una telaraña al lado suyo.

\- Ahh… ¿Ya has acabado, arañita? - pregunta como un tonto.

{"Como", sí es un tonto}

[Completamente]

 _Cállense_

\- Sí. Hasta ya llegó la policía para llevar a los asaltantes. - señala el héroe a la patrulla al final de la calle.

\- Traje chimichangas. - responde Wade, sacudiendo la bolsa frente a la cara de Peter.

\- Vamos a la azotea de aquel edificio. - apunta Spiderman al complejo de departamentos más alto de la zona.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Paseo en taxi araña! - dice Deadpool, abrazándose a la cintura del héroe. Peter suspiró negando con la cabeza y apuntó su lanza telaraña.

[¡Pellizca su culo!]

{¡Apriétalo!}

\- ¡Wade! - reclama Peter.

 _Perdone que le diga que no puedo estar_

 _Sin besar a su hija ni un segundo más_

 _La boca se me seca y todo me va mal_

 _Me pierdo entre la gente y no encuentro el compás_

Peter camina con cuidado de no pisar los miles de envoltorios de comidas y latas de cerveza, que llenaban el suelo del departamento de Wade.

\- ¡Wade! - llama, nervioso, pues su sentido arácnido le avisaba que algo estaba mal. - ¡Wade! - grita, al pasar frente al cuarto de baño, que no tenía puerta, y ver al cuerpo de su pareja, en el suelo de la ducha, sin media cabeza y una cantidad indigesta de sangre y materia gris.

Peter se acerca al cuerpo y comprueba si tiene pulso, pues, aunque sabe que Deadpool no puede morir, aún queda una parte de si mismo, que cree que algún día Wade no se levantara de entre los muertos.

Suspira con alivio al sentir los latidos del contrario, abre el grifo de la ducha para que la sangre se deslice hasta el desagüe y espera a que Wade vuelva.

[No funciono ]

{¿Desde cuando funciona que nos volemos la cabeza?}

 _Esto duele_

[Más un intento tirado a la basura]

{¿Qué haremos cuando el Baby boy vaya a un lugar mejor?}

[Continuar con los intentos de suicidio, supongo. ¿Desde cuando creemos que existe un lugar mejor?]

{Desde ahora. Petey no ira al mismo sitio que nosotros}

 _Eso es seguro._

\- ¡Wade! - lo llama Peter, al ver como los ojos del mercenario se abrían. - ¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?! - pregunta, ayudándolo a levantarse de la fría baldosa del baño.

\- En ti Baby boy. - contesta el mercenario con una mueca de dolor.

\- Wade… - suspira Peter, pues sabe que su pareja no mentía y esas palabras lo hace sentir culpable. Peter guarda silencio y lleva el tambaleante cuerpo de Wade a la cama, lo ayuda a tumbarse y se acuesta al lado suyo.

\- ¿Qué haré cuando ya no estés? - se pregunta Wade, observando las facciones del rostro de Peter, que han cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció, cuando el amigable vecino tenía 15 años.

{Peter puede vivir mucho, tal vez y con un poco de suerte, muera de viejo}

[Con la vida que lleva, lo dudo. ¿Cuantas fracturas de hueso ha tenido desde que se convirtió en héroe? ¿Cuántos órganos internos dañados?]

 _Demasiados_

[Y, aunque muera de viejo… ¿Donde pone que nosotros también podemos morir de viejos?]

{Es verdad…}

\- Peter… - murmura, acercando su rostro, hasta alcanzar los labios del contrario.

Peter suspira y acepta el beso, que tiene el sabor ferroso de la sangre de Wade y con cuidado, para no tocar la herida aún en proceso de curación, rodea el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y se aprieta contra el cuerpo del mayor.

 _Es algo tan absurdo que no sepa ver_

 _Que ya no es una niña, ahora es una mujer_

 _Pensaba que era fácil pararle los pies_

 _Pero se ha ido volando al paraíso Andrés_

\- ¡Peter Stark-Rogers! - se escucha el grito en toda la Torre. - ¡No te atrevas!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunta el Dr. Banner, saliendo de la cocina.

\- Papá se está comportando como un dictador. - responde Peter, saludando al doctor, de camino al ascensor.

\- ¡Peter! - vuelve a llamar. - ¡Me vas a escuchar, jovencito!

\- ¡Tengo 20 años, papá! - se gira de golpe Peter, para ver a Tony a la cara. - ¡Si quiero pasar un fin de semana en casa de mi novio, lo puedo hacer!

\- ¡No mientras vivas en esta casa! - grita Tony furioso. Bruce no podía creer lo que está presenciando, esto va a terminar tan mal, se decía el doctor.

\- ¡Pues me marcho! - responde Peter, presionando con furia los botones del ascensor.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? - pregunta Tony, apretandose la sien con la mano, unos instantes después de que las puertas de metal se cerrarán.

\- Acaba de expulsar a Peter de casa, Sr. Stark. - responde F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- Era una pregunta retórica. - gruñe Anthony.

\- Steve no estará nada contento. - habla Bruce.

\- No me lo recuerdes, vuelve mañana de la misión. - responde Tony, caminando en dirección de la cocina para prepararse un café.

\- ¿Cómo piensas contarle que, prácticamente expulsaste a vuestro único hijo de casa? - cuestiona Bruce, sirviéndose una taza de té.

\- Volverá. - contesta. - Tiene 20 años, aún no sabe llevar una relación al nivel de vivir juntos, es muy joven.

\- Puede que sea joven, pero Peter es un chico muy maduro para su edad. No pueden tratarlo como si tuviera 10 años. - aconseja Bruce, fijándose en las líneas de preocupación que surcan el rostro de Anthony.

\- Se está comportando como un adolescente encaprichado de su primer amor. - repone Tony.

\- Sabes que Wade no es su primer amor y seguro que Peter no es un adolescente. - contradice el doctor en tono conciliador. - Deberías sacarte esa venda de los ojos, Tony. Peter ya no es aquel niño pequeño que Steve y tu acogieron, es un adulto que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones. - termina de hablar Bruce.

 _Mi paraíso_

 _Es tu paraíso_

 _Es el paraíso_

 _Donde todo lo hago contigo_

 _Mi paraíso_

 _Es tu paraíso_

 _En el paraíso_

 _No hay nada como estar contigo_

\- Baby boy. -susurra Wade, apretándose contra la espalda de Peter. - Estoy caliente. - habla con la voz ronca, presionando su miembro contra el delicioso trasero de la araña.

\- ¿Cuándo no estás caliente? - cuestiona con sueño Peter, girando dentro del abrazo de muerte del mercenario, para poder ver su rostro.

\- Cuando el Capitán y Ironman están cerca. Siento su deseo de castrarme, matarme o ambas opciones a la vez. - cuenta, mientras le besa el cuello y se ingenia para apretar las nalgas de Peter.

[Yo creo, que nos quiere castrar]

{La sed de sangre también es alta}

 _Silencio… Estoy en algo importante_.

\- Mhmg… - gime Peter contra el hombro de Wade. - No creo que quieran matarte…

\- Pero no niegas que sí quieren castrarme. - señala Wade, insertando de golpe dos dedos en la entrada de Peter. - Aún estás tan relajado, Petepay. - gruñe contra los labios de Peter.

Peter no responde, solo deja salir un necesitado gemido y se deja follar por los largos dedos de Wade.

 _Yo sé que usted es su papá_

 _Que no pensamos igual_

 _Pero su hija ya entro en el paraíso ideal_

 _Y cuéntale a tu mamá_

 _Que ya se va acostumbrar_

 _A verme más por aquí_

 _Tocar la puerta al entrar_

\- Hijo. - comienza a hablar Steve. Estaban en una cafetería cerca de la universidad de Peter. - Vuelve a casa, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados. Además, sabes que Tony no hablaba enserio cuando te dijo aquello...

\- Pops. - lo interrumpió Peter. - Papá y tú llevan ignorando mi relación con Wade por casi un año. - levanta la mano, al ver como su pops quería responder, pidiendo a Steve silencio, para así continuar. - No estoy obviando los defectos y problemas de Wade, se cuales son y se cual es el riesgo de estar con él. - cuenta el héroe. - Pero también se como Wade se esfuerza por mejorar y por ser más "estable". - lo defiende.

\- Peter, lo siento hijo. Te estuvimos tratando como a un niño cuando ya no lo eres, pero eres nuestro único hijo, siempre nos vamos a preocupar por ti. - dijo Steve, mirando directamente a los ojos de su niño, ya no tan niño, los meses que vivió fuera de la Torre le sentaron bien, piensa el Capitán. - No estoy diciendo que, vamos a abrir los brazos a Wilson y recibirlo como uno más de la família. - accede Steve. - Pero, hablaré con Tony, lo intentaremos, hijo.

\- Es lo único que espero. - sonrie Peter a su pops. - Se lo exasperante que puede llegar a ser Wade, solo, tengan la mente abierta. - aconseja Peter.

 _Mi paraíso_

 _Es tu paraíso_

 _En el paraíso_

 _Mi paraíso_

 _Es tu paraíso_

 _En el paraíso_

 _No hay nada como estar contigo_

\- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo, Petey? - cuestiona Wade, alisando los pliegues de la falda más formal de su colección. - Aun no me siento preparado.

[Esta es una mala idea]

{Abortar misión}

[Ironman nos castrara]

{El Capitán nos arrancara la cabeza con su escudo}

{[¡Moriremos!]}

 _Claro que no… No puedo morir, soy Deadpool._

[{No seas gilipollas}]

\- Vamos a hacerlo, Wade. - afirma Peter, apretando el botón del penthouse de la Torre Stark.

\- Bienvenido Peter. - habla F.R.I.D.A.Y. - Bienvenido a la Torre, Sr. Wilson, el Sr. Stark y el Capitán Rogers los esperan. - informa, conforme el ascensor avanza hasta la última planta.

Las puertas de metal pulido se abren, y los deja frente a los fundadores de Los Vengadores, ambos con una sonrisa tirante en sus rostros.

[La cara de póker de Stark, es mejor que la del Capitán]

{Seguro, Rogers no se ve muy cómodo}

[Nosotros tampoco estamos muy cómodos]

{¡No llevamos máscara! ¡Reivindicamos nuestro derecho a las máscaras! ¡Soy miembro de sindicato!}

[Esto es crueldad animal]

{¡Exigimos nuestros derechos!}

[¡Salven a Wade Wilson de la extinción!]

\- Wade. - lo llama Peter. - Wade.

\- ¡Ho-hola! - responde, ignorando el rostro preocupado de la araña, así como la mirada extrañada que le dedican Tony y Steve por su atuendo.

\- Papá, pops. - habla Peter. - El es Wade Wilson. Wade, mis padres, Tony y Steve. - los presenta innecesariamente, pues todos ya se conocían de encuentros pasados y menos civilizados.

\- ¡Chimichangas atacando Nueva York! - grita Wade, apuntando a las ventanas, el anti-héroe se aprovecha de la distracción para poder ponerse su máscara. - Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. - se dice el mercenario.

[Ataquen con escudos o armaduras, ahora estamos en pie de igualdad]

{No tanto, no tenemos nuestras Katanas, las pistolas, los cuchillos...}

[Como extraño a nuestras granadas]

\- Wade… - susurra incrédulo Peter, para al final, sonreír.

 _Si usted no entiende mis formas_

 _Sáltese un poco las normas_

 _Ni a mí ni a nadie le importa_

 _Este es el paraíso Andrés_

 _Y si no encuentra manera_

 _De respirar, no se muera_

 _Su hija vuela en primera_

 _Destino paraíso Andrés_

\- [{Mi paraíso}] - una vuelta y meneo de caderas. - [{Es tu paraíso}] - sube la camiseta para que se noten los abdominales.- [{En el paraíso}] - camiseta fuera. - [{No hay nada como estar contigo}] - gira la cadera.

\- Wade. ¿Qué haces? - pregunta Peter, desde el destartalado sofá del, aún más destartalado, departamento de Wilson.

\- Un striptease. - Pone los ojos en blanco Wade, mientras se mueve al ritmo de la canción, tocando su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

{Obviamente }

[Mueve más las caderas, para que vea de lo que somos capaces. Wheeee….]

{Ponle más lemonade, vuelta al estilo Beyonce, golpe de pelo}

[No tenemos cabello, idiota]

\- Pfft… - no se aguanta Peter y suelta una carcajada.

[El golpe de pelo fue innecesario]

{Claro que no, necesitamos poder femenino}

 _Silencio, Petey se está riendo._

\- Petepay… - lloriquea Wade. - me esfuerzo en ser sexy y tu te burlas. - solloza, ocultando su rostro en sus manos, mientras menea la cadera.

\- Wade… - se recupera Peter del ataque de risa. - Eso no es sexy, es un mata pasiones. - dice apuntando a los calzoncillos de su pareja. - Llevas la cara de mi Pops en tu culo. Además de la camiseta de Hello Kitty. - señala la prenda tirada en el suelo. - y esos calcetines de Spiderman con las sandalias.

\- Pensé que te gustaban mis ropas de Kitty. - argumenta Wade dolido, levantando la prenda del suelo y abrazándola. - ¡Esto es la ultima moda! - repone, apuntando a sus pies. - ¡Lo dicen los carteles del metro!

{Petey, te perdonamos todo. TODO, menos meterse con Hello Kitty}

[Yo le disculpo, no podemos follar con Kitty]

{¿Talvez si? Podemos vestir al Babyboy como un gatito y ponerle un moñito rosa en el pelo}

[Awww… que lindo se vería Petey]

 _¿Nos dejará? Pero eso no es follar con Kitty, es tener sexo con Petepay._

[Wade Número 1 lleva la razón. Además, ¡Les dije que, la combinación de calcetines con sandalias era horrible! Deberíamos usar los tacones de aguja de toda la vida.]

{Los magnates de la moda no piensan lo mismo. Yo creo, que sí nos dejará vestirlo de Hello Kitty, que más da que no sea follar-follar con la gatita, tenemos a nuestro gatito. Grr...}

[Grrr...]

\- Grrrr... - ronronea Wade, levantando su mano derecha y fingiendo arañar algo.

\- Has vuelto. - dice Peter, que ahora estaba parado frente suyo, cogiendo la mano de su novio para llevarlo al gastado sofá. - Me gustan tus ropas de Kitty, pero no cuando vas a hacer un baile sexy y la gata está mirándome, y no deberías dejarte llevar por los carteles del metro. - aconseja. - si alguno pone que deberías suicidarte ¿Lo harías?

{Talvez}

[Probablemente ]

\- ¿No? - contesta dudoso el mercenario, sentándose en el sofá.

\- ¡No! - afirma con fuerza Peter, acomodándose en el regazo de su novio.

\- Pero Petey… Los anuncios llevan la razón.

[Siempre]

{Sieeeeempre}

[Lo confirman todos eso cachivaches, inservibles que compramos por la tele tienda]

\- En esto no lo hacen. - repone con convicción Peter, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Wade. - ¿Quieres que te haga un striptease? - murmura en su oído, acariciando su pecho desnudo.

\- ¡Sí! - responde con entusiasmo Wade, tumbando a Peter en el sofá, para enseguida, comenzar a quitarle el pijama.

{¡Para idiota!}

[¡Détente!]

\- Wade. - rie Peter ya medio desnudo, al ver la cara de su pareja, que estaba con las manos en sus mejillas y la boca abierta en un mudo grito de horror.

[Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, ¡Ponle la maldita ropa! ¡Ahora! ¡Rápido!]

{¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!}

\- ¡Wade! ¡Para! - pide Peter, luchando contra el mercenario, que intentaba meter su cabeza por los brazos de la camiseta del pijama.

\- ¡Pero Baby boy! Para que sea un striptease, debes tener ropa. - afirma, forcejeando contra el héroe.

{Por ese agujero no entrara}

[Eso decían, ahora sí entra]

{Depravado}

Peter enreda sus piernas en las caderas de Wade, para con un impulso, dejar al mercenario bajo su cuerpo, aprovechándose de que lo sorprendió, cogió sus manos y los puso sobre su cabeza.

[Que caliente es cuando nos inmoviliza]

{Muy caliente}

\- Hazme cosas malas, Petepay. - habla Wade, relajando su cuerpo.

Peter ríe y se acerca a besarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias por la lectura!

Esta historia surgió de un aburrido trayecto en metro hasta casa, sazonado con la curiosidad de si había algo nuevo por el mundo del Spideypool, sumamos todo eso a mi playlist en modo aleatorio y sale esto xD

Tengo que decir que esta cancion, personalmente, no es de mis favoritas, pero la desgraciada se te pega a la cabeza y estas con el coro tooodo el día…

Lo siento por el OcC D:

Espero que les haya gustado… Un abrazo de oso :D

Déjenme un review ;3


End file.
